Turning Back the Clock
by Complete Hollow
Summary: I watch Ash leave and call up somebody. Why am I doing this? Pearlshipping. Two-shot! Now, in Ash's POV!
1. Dawn's POV

**Yeah, this is Complete Hollow everybody. You may have read my story Light into Darkness which is still going I might add. **

**Well I'm here; I wanted to try my luck on a one-shot. This will be my first attempt in writing one, so please be nice. I find it hard writing one-shots for some reason. I usually like writing full length stories. Anyways, here I go…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**P.S. This will be kind of AU. Oh, yeah this will be Pearlshipping sort of. Oh, yeah this will be told in Dawn's POV.**

* * *

**Turning Back the Clock**

Why am I doing this? That's what I always ask myself. I have been doing this for a few months now. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help myself. My loving husband, Ash is none the wiser. Yes, Ash Ketchum is my husband. The man that I want to spend my life with, but again, why am I doing this?

I give him a peck on the cheek and wish him a great day at work everyday. He replies 'Thanks dear' and kisses me on the cheek and says 'I love you.' I say it back to him. He gives me a breathtaking smile that could light up even of the darkest of all places. I smile back, with a pang of guilt in my heart.

I listen for the car engine to start. When I can't hear it anymore, I walk to the phone and dial it. It rings for a few seconds and a masculine voice answers. He asks me if my husband is gone. I reply yes.

I wait for a few minutes until I hear the door bell. I know who it is. I walk to the door slowly, and reach for the door knob with my left hand. I pause for a moment, admiring the lovely ring Ash gave me. A promise I gave to him. Another pang of guilt hits my heart. I take off the ring and put it on the counter gently.

I open the door and smiled at the man before me. He merely smirks and walks right into the home that my husband and I share. We talk for a few seconds, and I jump right at him. He opens his arms and we engage in a passionate kiss. He carries me up to mine and Ash's bedroom and lays me down.

We commit the ultimate, sinuous act together. I lay in the arms of a sleeping man that is not my husband. In the bed that Ash and I share. The bed where he and I make sweet, passionate love. Where he told me, that someday he wanted to have a baby with me. I failed to notice that tears ran down my eyes as I fall into a deep slumber in the arms.

I wake up a few hours later, after hearing footsteps coming up the stairs. The smile on my face clearly vanishing. My eyes widened as I could hear every creak, every sound that emitted from the old staircase. My breath hitched as the door slowly opened.

A pure shock of horror appears on his face. He turns around and storms down the stairs. I get out of the bed, dressed in only a bathrobe I managed to put on. I see him slam the door to our house. I run as fast I can down the stairs, and glanced at the counter. I see not only my ring, but his ring. Tears begin to well up in my eyes.

I opened the door seeing my Ash, fumbling with the keys as he tried to open the car door. I rush to him. I try to say that I'm sorry. He pushes me off him and yells, 'Get your hands off me!' My heart shatters. Not once has he ever raised his voice at me. He enters his car and drives off. I fall to my knees and weep.

It starts to rain and my clear white bathrobe is covered in mud. I run back into my house into my bedroom and screams for the man to leave. He wakes up and fumbles around before exiting my bedroom. I hear the door slam and I collapse on my bed.

The feelings of betrayal and disgust welded up inside my body. I bawl for hours until I couldn't take it anymore. I cried myself to sleep. The sunrays hit my red, puffed up eyes. The event of last night floods my mind. I walked down the staircase to the counter.

I look at rings. The rings that Ash and I made vows with. The ones that I broke. The rings that bind us together. I pick them up and cradle them in the palm of my hand. I closed my fist and let the tears run down my stained face.

I move myself into the living room and sit on the couch. I flip on the television to get my mind off what happened. The news immediately popped up. They were talking about a car crash and the victim that didn't survive. An ominous feeling filled the air. They identified the victim. It was Ash, my Ash.

The silence was deafening. At that moment my heart stopped. I collapse onto my couch and bury my face into the pillows. My wailings echoing throughout the empty house.

I watch as they descend the coffin into his final resting place. I look around to see all of his family and friends crying. I see my lover's mother in the arms an old friend giving out fits screaming 'My boy!' My tears fall and stain my face.

The friends that I met with Ash were no longer mine. They never looked at me the same. They never spoke to me again. Who could blame them? I'm the one who caused the death of Ash, the gift to the world. The man that gave us so much happiness. I took him away.

It had been four years since his death and here I am reminiscing about the past. Wishing that I could turn back the clock, but with no avail. I still live in the house where Ash and I shared, but with the man that helped destroyed Ash's life. Yeah, I remarried with Paul. He felt so guilty after what happened, and he proposed to me. I accepted, only because I was pregnant with his baby. A baby that Ash has always wanted.

I lay in bed at night after kissing my baby son to sleep, thinking about everything. Mostly, I think about Ash. Wondering, what he is up to. How is he doing? Does he forgive me? Wishing to see that smile, that smile that he only showed me.

I get up from the bed that Ash and I use to share and take out the rings that I hid away under my pillow. I walk to the window and look up to the dark sky. White sparkles littering the sky, but in the center was the silver moon. Tonight looked like the night when Ash proposed to me. I close my eyes and held my heart. Hoping that wherever he was, he was happy.

Maybe, someday I'll meet up with him again. Maybe, I'll see that smile again. If he forgives me, maybe we could start over again, and then I will be able start life anew with him, and give him the life that he always wanted. Maybe…

* * *

**Yeah, so how did I do on my first one-shot. I know it's not really long compared to the chapters I write, but hey, this was my first one-shot.**

**Well, there is another thing I wanted to say. Sorry, but it'll be a while before the next installment of Light into Darkness comes up. I'm sorting a couple ideas in my head and on count of that all the freakin' schoolwork. **

**Anyways, please tell me how I did in your reviews.**

**Peace Out!**


	2. Ash's POV

**Alright, everybody, you're all probably wondering why I'm updating this story when it said complete. Well, everybody was saying that this story was good, but it really pissed them off. So, I decided to make it a two-shot. Now, once I read my story again, I thought I left it on a sour note. That's why I'm here. I'm going to give this story a little happy ending.**

**Thank you for everybody who reviewed this story! And thank you, pika25 for giving me the idea to make this chapter in Ash's POV.**

**Just to warn you: the dates as in time in this story is weird.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Turning Back the Clock 1.5**

**(Ash's POV)**

The sun's rays hit my eyes through the blinds waking me from my sleep. I couldn't help, but smile, seeing my lovely wife, Dawn Berlitz…er…I mean Dawn Ketchum lying next to me. Still can't get use to that. I can't believe how lucky I am to have such a beautiful and loving wife. I turn to my side seeing that the clock says 7:30. I groaned before getting up and walking to the bathroom.

I flicked on the light and stared at myself through the mirror. The smile on my face was back. I thought I couldn't feel this way since…well never mind. I did my daily routine of taking a shower, brushing my teeth, and shaving. Walking out of the bathroom I noticed my wife was there. She was probably brewing coffee for me like she always does. I put on my suit and looked at the mirror above our dresser. I chuckled, can't believe I'm wearing this monkey suit. She would laugh if she saw me now…There I go again, talking about _her._

I finish getting ready for work by grabbing my wallet on my dresser. I walk down the stairs and see my loving wife with a fresh cup of coffee in her hands. She hands it to me with a bright smile on her face. How I love that smile. I drink it and check my wristwatch, it's that time again. My wife gives me a peck on the cheek. I say thanks dear and kiss her on the cheeks, and then I tell her I love her. She smiles back.

I grab my keys and walk to my car. I get into it and check the time again, 8:00. I still have enough time until I have to go to work. I make it to the flower shop and I come out with a bouquet of various beautiful flowers. Never was good with the romance stuff though my wife says I am.

I reach the cemetery at 8:30; I can hear my heartbeat thump rapidly. I get out my car with the bouquet of flowers in my hand and walk to a lone grave under a beautiful blossom tree. It was littered with hundreds of flowers I bought. I kneel down and touched the inscriptions on the marble gravestone. I read it aloud, May Maple, a wonderful daughter, a great friend, a wonderful sister, and a loving girlfriend. She'll be missed. 2000-2018.

Fresh tears fell from eyes. I thought I shed all my tears for her a long time ago. I was wrong, how couldn't I cry? I still can't believe that it has been five years since that fateful accident. She died in a car crash when she was coming down to visit me for our one year anniversary of being together. Why did they have to take her? I wasn't ready to let her go.

I lay the lovely array of flowers on her grave. I take a seat on the cold ground and tell her about what's happening in my life. I tell her about Dawn, her mother and father, Max, and myself. I do this everyday for some reason. I just can't let go of her. I don't think I ever will.

I look to my wristwatch and it says 9:00. I stand up and wipe the tears from my eyes. I choked down a sob before saying, I love you to her. I turn around and began to walk to my car, but then I hear a faint voice saying, 'Ash.' I turned around to see nothing, but the blossom tree swaying back and forth to the wind. That voice it sounded like May. I guess it was wishful thinking.

I make it to work. I walk to my cubicle before saying hello to all my friends. They all greet me back. I smile at them before taking my seat in my cubicle. This is so mundane. I do the exact thing every single day. I finish my work unusually early today. I took this chance to lean back on my seat to think about my life.

Lots of thoughts run through my head, but one always comes up, May. I try to not think about her, but I see her in everything. I feel a tad guilty for my wife. Is it right to think of another lady? I sigh, I have to get it through my thick head that May is gone and she'll never come back. I rise from my seat and pack up my stuff. I have a lovely wife waiting for me at home. I will give her a hundred percent of myself.

I make it to my car and drive to my lovely home where my beautiful wife is waiting for me. I enter the front door quietly to surprise my wife. To my surprise I see shoes that I'm not familiar with. I know they aren't mind, but who cares. This could wait because I can't wait until I see my wife. I'm ready to be completely hers. I see that she isn't in the kitchen or the living room that leaves our bedroom. My mouth curves into a small smile. Perfect.

I walk up the old, rickety wooden stairs. Each step I took made a creak. Have to remember to get that fixed. I slowly open the door. To my heartbreak I see my wife in bed with another man. My eyes widened before I turned around and ran down the stairs. I look at my ring with the sting of betrayal in my heart. I pull it off my finger and slam it on the counter. I rush out the door to my car.

I couldn't think straight. I fumble with the keys in my hands. I hear my name being called. There she was, the girl who I thought I loved. The girl I was ready to give my entire life to. She grabs my arms and tells me she is sorry. I push her off and yell, get your hands off me!

I get into my drive and sped out of the driveway. I drove for a fifteen minutes, tears blurring my vision. I had to get out of there. I just had to. The pain, it hurt so much. I could barely see through my eyes. I use my left arm to wipe them away, but something takes hold in front of me. An oncoming car. I swerve out of the way and crash into a tree. I could only hear the screeching of my tire wheels before a blacked out.

I open my eyes and see the cold, black rubber steering wheel on my forehead. I lift my head and lay it against the cushion. There was blood everywhere, my blood. I cough releasing a stream of blood from my mouth. I look down to see a branch impaled in my chest.

I could hear the faint sound of sirens coming, but I knew it was too late. My eyelids became heavy. They dropped down, but a bright light caught my narrow eyes. It couldn't be…May. There she was, beautiful as ever, in a white gown and her beautiful brown locks framing her face. She gave me a charming smile before she reached out her hand.

I grab it and to my surprise. I felt as if my body was lifted. I look down to see my lifeless body in my mangle car. I was shocked until I felt a little squeeze on my hand. I looked to source and saw May, my May. She smiles at me once again and I smile back. I tell her that I love her. She replies, 'I love you, too.' For the first time I feel complete and content. She gives my hand another soft squeeze and asks me if I'm ready.

Suddenly, a white gate appeared before us. It opened revealing a beautiful place that I couldn't describe. I say yes and we begin to walk to that gate. We stop at the gate and gave her a soft kiss on the lip; she returns it with slight blush on her cheeks. I chuckle, after all this, she still blushes. We walk into the gate hand in hand, finally together at last.

* * *

**There you go everyone! Finally, a happy ending for Ash. I hope that you all liked it.**

**Well, now I'm going to be starting on my last chapter for Light into Darkness. After that is done, I'm going to start on Love Sickness.**

**Anyways, Please Review!**

**Peace Out!**


End file.
